<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It was a Countdown, Didn't You Notice? by geeelatinnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135052">It was a Countdown, Didn't You Notice?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn'>geeelatinnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, angst maybe, fluff maybe, idk what to put on tags help me, mentions of juri, mentions of taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kouchi~” Jesse dropped down on the bed and draped his arm over Kouchi. His hair was a little bit dripping from the shower he just took but he was just so tired he wanted to hold Kouchi as soon as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kouchi Yugo/Jesse Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It was a Countdown, Didn't You Notice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>7th installment for my 10 for 10!</p><p>A spur of the moment decision, I just really wanted to write Kouchesse so here you go, a drabble-ish Kouchesse Snippet.</p><p>I hope what lies ahead is worth your time! Spread more Kouchesse love~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>10</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kouchi woke up when the sun was already peering through his windows. Somebody (Jesse) yet again raised up his blinds before leaving, probably to help him get up as he doesn’t really set alarms on days when he’s not supposed to be working. Kouchi let out a heavy sigh as he rolled over the other side of the bed. He expected it to be empty, despite hosting a 184m tall body for a few hours he didn’t have hopes it’ll still be there when he woke up. On the nightstand was a bundle of lollipops, </span>
  <b>ten</b>
  <span> pieces of lollipops arranged as though it was a flower bouquet and even has ribbons and a pretty wrap around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sugar for my sugar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kouchi chuckled when he read the note. How cliché could Jesse get? His messy handwriting was even messier when he was sleep deprived. Kouchi wondered where Jesse might have gotten the lollipops as Jesse was busy filming lately that they barely have time to see each other. Jesse does come over his place but most of the time Kouchi was either already sleeping or preparing to sleep. It’s been a month since they even shared a meal together face to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi picked up his phone from the nightstand. There were a lot of messages from Jesse. Some were about still being in filming, another when he was on his way to Kouchi’s, the next one was when he left, followed by when he arrived at the shooting location, and lastly a reminder for Kouchi not to miss his meals. This was the only communication they’ve been having lately, messages on the phone and Jesse’s little notes. Their schedule clashed so much they don’t even have time for a phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As though Jesse was reading his mind right now,  Kouchi received a voice message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rise and shine! Don’t forget to dine!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gotta go, they’re calling me.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>9</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was already bright outside when Kouchi woke up. There was no silly note in his nightstand and his door was slightly ajar. He knew he probably shouldn’t get his hopes up that Jesse suddenly had some time to stay for a little while, but he still hoped he’d see the familiar bundle of red hair when he walked out of his room. Dragging his own feet, he walked out of his room only to be disappointed that a blonde bundle of hair was occupying the couch instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could at least try to hide your disappointment.” Juri said as he walked out of the kitchen, drying his hand. “Jesse let us in before he left. Did you forget that me and Kyomo are coming over to play today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga turned his attention over at Kouchi, his face was cradled by his hands and his elbows were resting at the backrest of the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to act all cute, Kyomoto. It’s not like I’ll throw you two out of my place. Let’s go eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having Juri and Taiga over helped him a little, he didn’t even pay that much attention to the time and just had fun chatting and playing games with the two. They got too caught up with playing monopoly they just had lunch delivered as no one wanted to back down. In the end, it was still Taiga that emerged to have the most assets at the end of the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s try the aishiteru game, alright?” Taiga suggested as they cleaned up the cards. “You and Juri first, Kouchi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi and Juri sat at the opposite ends of the sofa and looked directly at each other. Juri couldn’t stop laughing and it took him minutes until they settled for Kouchi saying it first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juri,” Kouchi had a straight face on while Juri was fighting to keep his mouth tightly shut and not laugh. “Aishiteru Yo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard something drop to the floor and when they all turned their attention towards the direction of the sound Jesse was standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, Jesse!” Taiga greeted him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys carry on. I’ll take a shower first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga and Juri both cleaned up around the living room and Kouchi picked up the white roses Jesse dropped. Kouchi counted them, there were </span>
  <b>nine</b>
  <span> in total. Unfortunately, some petals got loose when Jesse dropped them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, since Jesse’s here. We’ll just go now. Give you guys some time.” Juri said as he put on Taiga’s coat for him before wearing his own. “I hope you had fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you guys.” Kouchi and Taiga waved at each other before the door closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi headed for his bedroom, Jesse was there, lying down on the bed. He put down the flowers on his desk first before he slipped in the bed beside Jesse. Jesse turned to the side so his back was facing Kouchi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jesse, come on. We rarely get time to ourselves. Why are you acting like this?” Kouchi asked while rubbing Jesse’s shoulder. “If you’re not going to talk to me then maybe I’ll just go make some potpourri out of the flowers you brought home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse scoffed. “Go ahead. Butcher the flowers just like you butchered my feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it clicked in Kouchi’s mind, Jesse might have walked in just about the time he said aishiteru yo to Juri. Kouchi wanted to laugh but he knew that might hurt Jesse’s ego even more. It was hard to hold back, Jesse was too adorable. Sleep deprivation and tiredness must have triggered Jesse’s sensitivity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse, it was a game. Come on.” Kouchi turned Jesse to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid there, gazing at each other’s eyes in silence. Jesse’s were soft and seemed to hold Kouchi’s whole universe in them. He cupped Jesse’s face and rubbed his thumb over Jesse’s cheek, not taking his eyes off of Jesse’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse, aishiteru yo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse’s face grew red and his eyes widened. “Can you say that again? One more time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Kouchi got up from the bed. “Get your ass in the living room and spend some time with me.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>8</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very rare time that they have a free day on the same day, Jesse and Kouchi decided to go to that cafe they frequently visited back when they were still testing the waters. They haven’t really gone public with their relationship yet, the other four knows and that was good enough for them. It wasn’t an unusual sight to see them together on their free day anyway so the tabloids don't look too much into it. Four years, their love grew stronger and Jesse even sweeter as the years passed by. Sometimes, it scares Kouchi. How Jesse seemed to have revolved everything around him and included him in every single decision that he made but everytime he felt scared, Jesse was there to hold his hand and hear him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi didn’t even notice that he too was connecting his own path with Jesse. Things just sometimes feel like they were naturally falling into place that Kouchi failed to notice that he was doing the same thing that Jesse was doing, involving each other in every decision they made. Looking out the window as he waited for Jesse to come back, he watched the strangers that passed by. These many people and he met the person that completed him already, he felt rather blessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Jesse said as he placed down their order on the table, putting the tray at the end of the table. “What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Jesse?” Kouchi raised his eyebrow. “</span>
  <b>Eight </b>
  <span>pretzels? All for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse chuckled. “They’re mini pretzels anyway so I thought why not? Gotta put some fat in those cheeks I like to squeeze.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>7</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jesse had a photoshoot in Okinawa and he was supposed to stay there for three days. Luckily, the last two days landed on Kouchi’s free days and he followed Jesse to Okinawa, staying at the hotel room while Jesse was still out working. When he arrived there, there was a basket of apples in the middle of the table and a card written by Jesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apple’s aren’t poison, Snow White. Eat them up while this dwarf is out to work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For his height, Jesse was hardly a dwarf but maybe he had just thought about that one because he was out working like the seven dwarves and Kouchi was staying indoors just like Snow White. Jesse even had </span>
  <b>seven</b>
  <span> apples in the basket. If this were to have happened in his apartment, Kouchi would have baked him a pie. But for now, he’ll just cut them up into little apple bunnies instead.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>6</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kouchi stretched out his arms as he walked towards his kitchen, thinking about what food to prepare but he was surprised that there was already food at the table. He took off the cover and found </span>
  <b>six </b>
  <span>pieces of chicken wings on a plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chicken you out!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[checking you out!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was bad enough that Jesse couldn’t think of a good note for the chicken and to make things worse he even had to explain his own pun. There was even rice in the rice cooker as well. Kouchi made sure to send Jesse a voice clip thanking him for the food before he ate them all up and sent Jesse a photo of his cleaned plate.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>5</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kouchi was at the waiting area of the recording studio. It was his turn to host a radio show with Juri today but he got there a little earlier than usual. Juri arrived and handed him a convenience store grocery bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse asked a favor.” Juri said before plopping down on the other end of the sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi opened the nag and inside was </span>
  <b>five</b>
  <span> bottles of the tea that he liked and a note from Jesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me the tea~ later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guessing you won’t be sharing those, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>4</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kouchi.” Jesse peered over Kouchi’s shoulder as he joined him on the bed. He gently turned him so they would be face to face and Kouchi would be wrapped around his arms while resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder. “Kouchi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm.” Kouchi mumbled as he snuggled closer to Jesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse leaned down and kissed Kouchi’s lips gently. Kouchi weakly kissed him back before pulling away and burying his face between Jesse’s neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wake up. I have</span>
  <b> four</b>
  <span> bags of gummy bears for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi looked up at the mention of gummy bears, slightly parting his eyes to look at Jesse. “Five minutes.” He said before he snuggled closer to Jesse and hugged him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>3</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have an early morning shoot today but Kouchi overslept and didn’t get to prepare anything for breakfast. Jesse wasn’t in the apartment when he woke up. He sent him a message asking where he was before taking a bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he had dressed himself, Kouchi checked his phone. There was no reply from Jesse. When he stepped out of his room, Jesse was at the living room eating onigiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I bought you </span>
  <b>three</b>
  <span> tuna mayo onigiri to eat on the way.” Jesse said as he handed the bag to Kouchi. “I booked us a cab already, we better hurry or we might hold up the shoot.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>2</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of his dining table were </span>
  <b>two </b>
  <span>brand new mugs, a red one and a yellow one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They come in pairs. Just like us!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he even knew it, his whole apartment was starting to host more of Jesse’s things. Jesse even has his own utensils and not using the one’s for guests anymore. He had some sort of obsession with keeping things the same color as their member colors and Kouchi’s cupboards were starting to have more red and yellow paired up utensils and glassware than he had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even inside the bathroom, the containers and pumps of their toiletries were distinguished based on the color. Kouchi doesn’t even remember how his place looked like before all the things that Jesse had brought with him came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi opened up his closet, it had a lot more color in it than when it was holding just his own clothes. Jesse’s clothes brought a lot of color in his otherwise neutral and dark clothing just like how Jesse himself brought a lot of colors into Kouchi’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with all the stuff that Jesse owned that was already in Kouchi’s place, this still was just Kouchi’s place. No matter how many times Jesse stayed over, no matter how it seemed that Jesse spent more time here than his own place, Kouchi still couldn’t find the right words and timing to ask him to move in with him. It was a big leap, but it was a leap he’d only be willing to take with Jesse.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kouchi~” Jesse dropped down on the bed and draped his arm over Kouchi. His hair was a little bit dripping from the shower he just took but he was just so tired he wanted to hold Kouchi as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi checked the time, it was 7am. “Did you just get home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse nodded his head, his eyes were still closed. “Can you make me breakfast?” He said in the most needy voice he could muster up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi turned around and hugged him. “Of course, nothing too heavy as I need you to catch some sleep too. Stay here, okay? I’ll get you when it’s done.” He kissed Jesse’s forehead and earned a smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the kitchen was </span>
  <b>one</b>
  <span> velvet box. Kouchi checked the calendar, their anniversary wasn’t even up until two months from now. He thought back to everything but nothing came to his mind that was worth celebrating or a gift for that matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi picked it up and opened it. It was a keychain with the letters K and J as charms and it hosted a key. There was a note where he took the velvet box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The one that holds the key to my heart, now holds the key to our home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-J</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kouchi gasped, clasping his hand on his mouth as he felt his eyes water. Could this be what he thinks it is? Or was Jesse just playing a prank. Suddenly, Jesse was behind him. Wrapping his arm around Kouchi’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi turned around and hugged Jesse so tight without the intention of letting go anytime soon. He buried his face in Jesse’s chest as he nodded yes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for taking time to read this!</p><p>If you have any comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:<br/>twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn">@geeelatinnn</a><br/>curious cat <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn">@geeelatinnn</a><br/>or you can leave a comment down below</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>